cubemcfandomcom-20200215-history
Tofuu
Tofuu, (previously known as Tofuugaming), is an American YouTuber who creates mainly Roblox videos. Tofuu is a recurring player of Ultra Hardcore (later termed Cube Ultra Hardcore), appearing since Season 2 and eventually gained reputation as one of the strongest player after winning 3 Seasons, the highest number of official wins to date. When Cube SMP began its second season, Tofuu joined as a new cast along with Pokediger1, Huahwi, DfieldMark and the returning HeyImBee. Real Life Tofuugaming's real name is Hayden, but he goes by his middle name, Joe. He currently lives in Idaho. History (Youtube) Before joining the Cube SMP, Tofuu was part of other SMP servers. The more notable ones was Vimcraft and Surge. Both Vimcraft and Surge eventually disbanded and Tofuu took a break from SMP servers. He reached 100,000 subscribers on January 7, 2017. History (Cube SMP) Season 2 Tofuu was one of the original four new members introduced to the Cube SMP in its Season 2 launch. His builds and projects include: * Charity Well (removed yet later rebuilt) - a well where members donate diamonds and the amount of diamonds collected equal the amount of real cash Tofuu will donate to a real charity of his choice. It was removed due to the restructuring of the spawn districts but in his 16th episode, it was rebuilt. * Glass Emporium - A 1x3 Shop that sells Glass and Dye to Stain the glass. The shop was built that small because Joe aspires to have the smallest shop on the Cube. He also came up with "Glass Emporium" in an act of irony because he thinks of an emporium as a large building when his shop is 3 blocks wide. * Bunny Cages - Underground cage that Tofuu built to accommodate his rabbits. There is a royal family who shadow the remains of Lord Coco, the previous leader of the bunnies. Lord Coco is voiced by PokeDiger1. * Scavenger Hunt - Scavenger hunt set up by Joe with 4 clues that lead to a Chicken nametagged "Winner". Whoever finds the Chicken wins a substantial award. * Land clearing and forming shop - The tree with the nether bottom was designed to help you with the laborious tasks of clearing and designing land - Destroyed * Cube Bachelor - Cube twist on "The Bachelor" set up by Joe. * Obstacle course * Tofuu shop - Quartz shop Season 3 Tofuu was a member of North Side. He made a temporary base near spawn, but switched locations due to many members of South Side knowing where it is, and the easy accessibility by everyone. He continued the Mafia roleplay, but in order to, Poke and Joe had to be on the same side. Poke switched to North Side, and is currently living with Tofuu. His projects and builds on the Cube were: *Potion shop- A hut where members were able to retrieve potions easily in the 1st war. *Peace Island UHC Stats, Charts, & Summaries Season 2 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) Along with one of his teammates in team Symptomatic Chimps, HBomb94, this was his first season in which he competed in. But luckily there fellow teammate was xDowsey whom was known for being a pro' UHC player! Their season began shaky, when they entered the nether, where they lost hearts and gained no potions and few levels! Upon there arrival back into the overworld, they trapped their portal, which would kill both Grapeapplesauce, in episode 4, and Graser10, in episode 10. Later, in episode 6, xDowsey had an unfortunate death, when he glitched into lava! Over the next few episodes, they would meet power team of three, the Twerkaholics, who decided team Mobs in Black were a bigger threat and spared their lives! Later on, in episode 10, they would meet the sole survivor of his team, TheCampingRusher, and team kill him. Soon after, they would run into the last person, ItsKricken, member of team #2MuchSwag, and shoot her in her skybase, thus granting them the titles of Ultra Hardcore (Season 2) winners! Season 3 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) Tofuu's Season 2 perspective was fairly un-eventful, with him gathering enough diamonds to enchant, a decent amount of golden apples, and average enchanted gear. Things looked up for Tofuu when he found diamond horse armor and a saddle in a dungeon, also giving him unlimited levels. In episode 9 Tofuu headed towards the meetup agreed at 0,0 when he was shocked to discover that two of the power players Grapeapplesauce and Bayani had killed each other! Expecting no-one to be at 0,0, he headed towards it. Surprised when he was greeted by xXJemmaXx he panicked during the fight! His diamond armored horse proved vital to his victory in the battle, taking most of the damage. Whilst he was sorting through his inventory, Flexvoid surprise attacked him forcing Tofuu to retreat and 'Gapple up' before rushing Flexvoid and winning the fight. Now, by episode 10, the only two remaining players were Tofuu and KermitPlays, who was setting up a redstone trap a few hundred blocks off 0,0. KermitPlays gave Tofuu his coords, hoping his tnt trap would give him the victory, however this plan backfired when Tofuu broke the trap on his way into the base and massively over-powered KermitPlays killing him in a matter of hits! This made Tofuu the winner of Ultra Hardcore (Season 3) and the winner of two seasons in a row. Season 4 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 4) Season 4 started off rough for Blue Team (Tofuu, Pokediger1, Palmerater and YoshiToMario) when Tofuu took multiple hearts to sand suffocation and his other team mates lost many hearts in multiple ways to the point that YoshiToMario was slain by a zombie near the end of episode 1! However, this tragedy was somewhat evened out by the diamonds, gold and obsidian they found in a dessert temple and Blacksmith. With little resources and few hearts, they made the unusual decision to head to 0,0. About a hundred blocks off, they saw LDShadowLady of red team running around, so temporarily hid until she went back underground. When she did, they ran over to 0,0, set Red team's base on fire and ran back out. Unfortunately, karma struck..... Tofuu and Pokediger1 were each burnt to 1 heart by 'baby zombies on fire + fire' and Palmerator died to creeper. For the next few episodes, Tofuu and Pokediger1 staircased back and forth without finding a 'good' cave. As they could not find a cave, they headed back to 0,0 to find a horse...... An armored...... Saddled....... Horse! But this horse was owned by Flexvoid of Yellow team, who were nearby......! Moments later, Defek7 jumped out killing Tofuu thus ending his winning streak. Season 5 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 5) Tofuu had an awesome start, finding 4 diamonds by episode 2 and not losing a lot of health. However, his luck began running out when he could not source enough diamonds to enchant. He also faced the problem of hunger and even had to eat one of his regular apples at one point. None of this was aided by him hiding out during the night to avoid mob damage. At the end of episode 6 he had an encounter with Pokediger1 who did not see him! Thinking he did, Tofuu went back down underground. Things again looked up for Tofuu, when he made an enchantment table, found more sugercane to make more books and finally got some food. So, he decided to head to 0,0, not knowing what awaited him there. As soon he arrived at 0,0, he was faced with back-to-back fights with DulJuice, whom he killed and obtained her sharpness 3, fire aspect 1 sword, and TheCampingRusher, who bowed Tofuu until he could no longer fight off Tofuu's 'Op' sword! It took about an episode for the final two people, DevonLoves and StacyPlays, to make it to 0,0, due to both of them still being at the border when meetup was called. DevonLoves was arguably Tofuu's hardest fight in the season, as he repeatedly surprised Tofuu around every corner and put a lot of damage into him, however, Tofuu's better gear ultimately won him the fight. His last battle was with StacyPlays, who had just lost 5 hearts to a creeper. Lag and a lack of health made sure that StacyPlays put next to no damage into Tofuu, who was then the victor of Ultra Hardcore (Season 5)! Season 6 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 6) Season 7 Main Article: Ultra Hardcore (Season 7) Season 8 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 8) Season 9 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 9) Season 10 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 10) Season 11 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 11) Season 12 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 12) Season 13 Main Article: Cube Ultra Hardcore (Season 13) Elimination History *Tofuu first appeared in season 2. *Tofuu did not participate in Season 18-19 Trivia *He is the first person to win two seasons consecutively. **The second being Talekio. **The third one being Grape. *His Minecraft skin resembles Arcanine from the Pokémon ''series. **His first name has been revealed on the 3rd of January 2016, yet still mostly goes by the name Joe. **Dfield pointed out that Tofuu's first two letter in his name are "Ha". This is true as his first name is Hayden. Dfield *His favorite color is blue. Best Friend Tag *His biggest fear is snakes. *Tofuu's favorite animal are rabbits. *His favorite holiday is Fourth of July. Question and Answers of Epicness 1 *He can speak spanish. *His favorite shows are ''Kim Possible ''and ''Avatar: The Last Airbender. *Tofuu is the second Cube UHC participant to produce 100 episodes. The first being Graser. *Tofuu is one of the only Cube UHC participants to never have directly died to the enviorment **In Season 9, he died to fall damage, but it was directly caused by Talkeio *He, along with HBomb, Talekio, and Grape, have won the most seasons of Cube UHC, winning three seasons each. **He and Talekio had lost the third season they competed in, to later win the following season. ***Tofuu lost in Season 4, but won the following season, Season 5. ***While Talekio lost in Season 11, but won Season 12. **Tofuu, Talekio, and Grape won two of their seasons consecutively. **Tofuu, Grape, and Hbomb had made their Cube UHC debut in Season 2. *He changed his Youtube name from Tofuugaming to Tofuu around when Poke changed his name. *Music Rating Criteria: **Bangerz - song you can listen to anyday, anytime. **Bop - song you would bop your head to, but maybe not listen to all the time **Flop - song that you wouldn't want to listen to **Bad Song - song that is just horrible *Tofuu's UHC rank average is 8.4 (Grape: 9.0 Dfield: 8.9 Huahwi: 7.5) Gallery Tofuugaming1.jpg|Tofuugaming Real Life Images-16.jpeg|Tofuugaming Profile Picture Images-19.jpeg|Tofuugaming Arcanine Skin KK.png|Tofuudiger ship S17 - Tofuu Thumbnail.jpg|Tofuugaming Cube UHC Season 17 Thumbnail S17 - Tofuu.png S11 - Tofuu.png uhc s7.jpg tofuu1.jpg|Cube UHC Season 7 - Thumbnail References Category:People Category:YouTuber Category:UHC Category:Cube UHC Category:Cube UHC Season 2 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 3 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 4 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 5 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 6 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 7 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 8 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 9 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 10 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 11 Participant Category:UHC Winner Category:Server Owner Category:Cube SMP Category:Cube Member Category:Cube SMP Season 2 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 12 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 13 Participant Category:Crazy Craft SMP Season 1 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 14 Participant Category:Siege World Category:Cube SMP Season 3 Member Category:Cube UHC Season 16 Participant Category:Cube UHC Season 17 Participant Category:Mafia Member Category:Cube Pixelmon SMP Season 1 Member Category:Northside Member Category:Statistics and tables Category:Cube UHC League Leader